RWBYA
RWBYA is a crossover special in The Alan 10 Adventures franchise. It takes place in the middle of the second season of The Alan 10 Adventures, and acts as an alternate end to RWBY. Plot RWBYA/Part 1|Part 1 RWBYA/Part 2|Part 2 Merry CRSMS|Merry CRSMS RWBYA/Part 3|Part 3 Major Events *Alan meets the RWBY characters for the first time. *It is revealed Richard has been communicating and visiting with the villains of RWBY for some time. *Salem destroys the Simplicitrix. Simplicitrix Debuts *Swampfire *Golem-Eye *Goop *Squidstrictor *Mossquito *Spitter *Kickin Hawk *Wildvine *Armodrillo *Mongilla *Vertebrain *NRG *Frostbyt Ultimate Form Debuts *Ultimate Heatblast Characters *Alan Nomaly *Ruby Rose (debut) *Weiss Schnee (debut) *Blake Belladonna (debut) *Yang Xiao Long (debut) *Jaune Arc (debut) *Nora Valkyrie (debut) *Lie Ren (debut) *Oscar Pine (debut) *Professor Ozpin (debut) *Qrow Branwen (debut) Villains *Richard Nomaly *Salem (debut) *Cinder Fall (debut) *Emerald Sustrai (debut) *Mercury Black (debut) *Hazel Rainart (debut) *Tyrion Callows (debut) *Arthur Watts (debut) *Neo Politan (debut) Other *Saphron Cotta-Arc *Terra Cotta-Arc *Adrien Cotta-Arc *Penny Polendina *James Ironwood *Winter Schnee *Whitley Schnee *Jacques Schnee Flashback Characters *Alexis Dwyer *Jessica Nietzsche *Devin Lorenzo *Mason Babadzhanov *Dictator Agorm Hitmas *Vapor *Excambalir *ElevenEleven *Hagan *Cerebronittion *Professor Emina *Envy Aliens Used Present By Alan *ChamAlien (2x) **Ultimate ChamAlien *Big Chill *Echo-Echo **Ultimate Echo-Echo *Jury Rigg *Fasttrack *Swampfire (debut) *Golem-Eye (debut) *Clockwork (2x) *Ghostfreak *Brainstorm *Upgrade *Vertebrain (debut) *Heatblast (2x, first time offscreen) **Ultimate Heatblast (debut) *Snare-Oh *Four Arms *Intimachi *Lodestar *Diamondhead *NRG (debut) *Goop *Frostbyt By Richard *Negative Wildmutt **Negative Ultimate Wildmutt *Negative Ouroborosaurus *Negative Intimachi *Negative Heatblast Weiss' Glyphs *Blitzwulf *Snare-Oh *Frankenstrike Flashback By Alan *Cannonbolt *Water Hazard *Blamurai (unintentional transformation) *Wildvine (debut) *Jetray *Chromastone *Mongilla (debut) *Ripjaws (unintentional transformation) By Richard *Negative Ditto *Negative Goop (debut) *Negative Squidstrictor (debut) *Negative Heatblast *Negative Mossquito (debut) *Negative Spitter (debut) *Negative Kickin Hawk (debut) *Negative Clockwork *Negative Armodrillo (debut) *Negative Upgrade *Negative Way Big Allusions & Easter Eggs *Alan refers to Weiss as Marilyn Monroe when telling her the wind is blowing her skirt up as a reference to a famous picture of Monroe in which her skirt is blown upwards. *Ultimate Echo-Echo makes reference to Avengers: Infinity War when he snaps his fingers on his right hand to blast a Grimm into dust, following his statement of "You should have gone for the head." It doesn't help that he's purple. *Alan refers to Blake as Selina Kyle, the real name of Catwoman, in reference to Blake being a feline Faunus. *Alan refers to Ozpin as "Wizard of Oz," the character he was based on. *Alan refers to Ruby as Batwoman, a reference to the actress Ruby Rose who shares her name with Ruby. Batwoman and Ruby also both have black and red color schemes. *Golem-Eye contrasts his turrets to those of the Portal franchise, as his are rather difficult to get rid of, while those of Aperture Science are easily knocked over and subdued. *Golem-Eye mentions Shed 17, a 2-part Creepypasta video about the Thomas & Friends franchise when yelling at the train to come back. *When elaborating on his backstory, Alan says "Let's do this one last time," and a comic for the series pops up on screen. This is a reference to Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. *While Blamurai and Negative Clockwork travel through the wormhole to get to the RWBY universe (which is dubbed Earth-ERTH in this crossover), the two pass several numbers belonging to the Earth's of BTFF series: **Earth-775775: Age of the Unitrix **Earth-710010: Mig X **Earth-1063-E: E-10: Horizons **Earth-1010: Death of Ben 10, Reboot Revolution, Ben 10: Road Trip **Earth-2018: Ben 10: Time's End **Earth-68: John Smith 10 **Earth-83: Tech 10 **Earth-1100: The Rebootedverse (Sif 100: The Rebooted Series, The Legend of Mig,'' Richard 10: Journey into the End'', Shield of Justice) **Alan also looks back to see Earth-1799.A, which is his own universe. This is the first time in the series in which this universe has been recognized by its name. *Alan refers to Emina and Envy as the comedy duo Abbott and Costello. *The fight between Negative Way Big and Mongilla is simlar to that of a Japanese Kaiju fight in the Godzilla franchise, only helped by Way Big's similarities to Ultraman and Jet Jaguar, and Mongilla's similarities to Godzilla. *Alan sings the song Do You Wanna Build a Snowman from Disney's Frozen, referencing Weiss' nickname "ice queen" which is also used to describe Elsa. Fourth Wall Breaks *Alan breaks the fourth wall when saying the RWBY characters look "like main characters." *Alan breaks the fourth wall when mentioning Richard's absence in Season 2. Trivia *The title, RWBYA, is a continuation of the title of RWBY, which comes from Team RWBY (pronounced as Ruby, after the leader of the team) in the show, as the team is comprised of 'R'uby, 'W'eiss, 'B'lake, and 'Y'ang. This adds 'A'lan onto the end of the team name, just for this special. **However, Team RWBY's members are associated with colors that start with the letters of their names (Ruby is red, Weiss is white, Blake is black, Yang is yellow), where as Alan starts with A and is associated with red, which starts with R. **Interestingly, Richard's name starts with R, and is associated with aqua, which starts with A, being even more of a backwards counterpart to his brother. **The title of the special is pronounced "rubia," which is the Spanish word for "blonde," meaning it fits into the name rule that the team names must be a color or make one think of a color, albeit unintentional. *A teaser for RWBYA was released on October 1, 2019. *This is the first installment of The Alan 10 Adventures to: **Be released in multiple parts without being a multiple-parts episode, such as The Annihilators Part 1 and The Annihilators Part 2. **Not have the color coded text for each character's dialogue. *To make writing easier, RWBYA was broken up into "chapters" for each section. **Part 1 is four chapters: Beginning, Alan and Team RWBY, Finding Cinder, and Let's Do This One Last Time. **Part 2 is three chapters: Getting to Atlas, Getting the FUCK Out of Atlas, and Simplicitrix's Destruction. **Part 3 will be the remaining five chapters. Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Alan Nomaly Category:Ruby Rose Category:Weiss Schnee Category:Blake Belldonna Category:Yang Xiao Long Category:RWBY Category:RWBYA